Chinese Communist Party
The Communist Party of China (CPC), also known as the Chinese Communist Party (CCP), is the founding and the ruling political party of the People's Republic of China (PRC) and the world's largest political party. While not a governing body recognized by the PRC's constitution, the Party's position as the supreme political authority and power in the PRC is realized through its control of all state apparatuses and of the legislative process. The Communist Party of China was founded in May 1920 in Shanghai, and came to rule all of mainland China after defeating its rival the Kuomintang (KMT), who had been the ruling group of the Republic of China, in the Chinese Civil War, exiling the KMT and ROC to Taiwan. The party's 70 million members constitute 5% of the total population of mainland China. Chinese Communist Party in The Gladiator After the Soviet Union won the Cold War, the People's Republic of China, and by default the Chinese Communist Party, had successfully carved out a sphere of influence in South East Asia. The CCP and the Soviet Communist Party shared a frosty relationship at best, despite sharing the same ideology. Chinese Communist Party in The Hot War The Chinese Communist Party had taken control of mainland China in 1949, establishing the People's Republic of China under the rule of Mao Tse-Tung. The United States and much of the West did not recognize Mao's PRC, instead declaring the exiled government of Chiang Kai-Shek, which controlled only Formosa, as the "true" China.Bombs Away, pg. 373 e-book. The Soviet Union, on the other hand, did recognize the PRC. Chinese Communist Party in The Man With the Iron Heart The Chinese Communist Party re-initiated civil war with the Kuomintang after World War II. Their successes in the late 1940s proved to be an added embarrassment to the Truman Administration, which was already struggling with the German Freedom Front. Chinese Communist Party in "The Phantom Tolbukhin" After the Japanese conquered China during World War II, the Chinese Reds, led by Mao Tse-Tung, continued their resistance in the late 1940s.Alternate Generals, p. 125, Counting Up, Counting Down, p. 116. Chinese Communist Party in The War That Came Early During the Japanese occupation of China, the Chinese Communist Party began a guerrilla warfare campaign against the occupiers. Chinese Communist Party in Worldwar The Chinese Communist Party was a Marxist political party founded in China in 1920. The Chinese Communist Party was once part of the Republic of China's government, along with the Kuomintang. In 1925 the party attempted a revolution against the nationalist government. This revolution was crushed in 1927 and the party's membership was nearly wiped out by Nationalist forces. The party saved itself by retreating to northwestern China in the Long March. The Communists eventually rebuilt and, primarily under the leadership of Mao Tse-Tung fought the Kuomintang but established a popular front with the Kuomintang during the Second Sino-Japanese War and later in the long resistance to the Race's rule in China. When the Chinese briefly liberated the city of Shanghai from Race rule in 1964, the CCP was the senior partner in the popular front, being larger and stronger than the Kuomintang. References Category:China Category:OTL Political Parties Category:Communism Category:The Gladiator Category:The Hot War Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:Worldwar Category:The War That Came Early Category:The Phantom Tolbukhin